Forget Me Not
by Jadecoyote
Summary: From The Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodline game. The experience of a kindred moving through the city of darkness and falling for the Anarch named Nines.


Forget Me Not

By Jadecoyote

PG-13

Song: Uninvited, Alanis Morissette, Characters (except Sheridan) are in and copyrighted by Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodline.)

Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave

_"This is Bullshit…." _That voice was unfamiliar but his eyes were sapphire blue and full of bitterness toward the man standing on the stage in his three piece gray suit. Later this well dressed man would be identified as Sebastian Lecroix. Sheridan Chase had been spared from her sire's fate. Death. Confusion and an overwhelming amount of fear start to rise within me. As Jack had told her that she had been thrusted unwillingly into a war and a whole new world laid out before her.

But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slide  
Must be strangely exciting

_"This is your trial kindred…..Don't come back until you do" _

This whole thing was almost too much for her to take in. Walking the streets of Down Town hands in her pockets. It had started to rain and soaked through her light clothing. Passing the club Confessions she brought her hand up and pushing a strand of her golden hair from her alabaster cheek. All she had learned was that she was kindred, of Ventrue clan, and that she was headed toward the Last Round bar. Sheridan felt that this was a fools errand. Approaching the door she pushed the door open taking in the thumping noise as it attacked her ears and sharpened her senses. The clinking of glasses and monotone voices she didn't see the man whom had saved her life back in Santa Monica.

_"You thought you could get away with blowing up our warehouse you lick.", one of the Sabbat members had said pointing at her. She looked up feeling the lump on the back of her head against the uncomfortable ground. "Yeah you Camarilla Fuck!" The other Sabbat's boot came upon her chest making her groan softly. The third shovel head bent down with claws bared ready to strike. Suddenly the sound was distinct as if a car had backed up. Blood had spluttered down upon the ground and against her black dress. It had been a gun shot and had blown the side of the Sabbat's head. "Move." This voice was as clear and full of a familiar bitterness…It was the man from the court who had saved her. Her vision was blurry as she gazed up at him with a faint smile. "There are three of us and one of you Rodriguez. What are you going to do shoot us?", The first Sabbat chided teasingly. Rodriguez reached his hand down and revealed the grenade on his belt. The Sabbat clan members seemed to start "We will find you…and you too Rodriguez…your both dead" The lead Sabbat said and started to walk away. Pushing one of his compatriots and running toward her hero, but he was two steps ahead. The gun was pointed at the gut of the horrible Sabbat. "Your execution needs work.." He said blowing the Sabbat away dusting him as the others ran. "Trouble seems to find you kid. You look like shit.", Rodriguez said taking a step forward. Bending down he took hold of her hand and helped her to her feet. She gazed into his the so familiar azure blue eyes. "The names Nines. Come down and visit me at the Last Round. I don't know what you know but you have to learn the truth", Nines Rodriguez said._

To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat hard telling  
To watch them burn me shepherd

Stepping into the chaos she glanced around making her way to the old stairway. Before she could place a foot upon the first step a crisp female voice met her. Looking at the women who stood in the door of what seemed to be a side storage room without a door.

"Well well the Cammie work girl shows up here. What the hell do you want showing up here?" the girl stared at Sheridan with a mingled expression of indignation and disgust that she had dared to walk into this place.

"What the hell is your problem?", Sheridan said coldly not in the mood to deal with this cold and uncaring girl. Turning her head she glanced at the winding stairway.

"You are! Having Nines to save your ass. My name is Damsel" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Her thoughts moved to Nines as she stifled a smile. Ignoring the rest of complaints that Damsel had she started to walk up the stairs. Coming to the top she looks at the people standing around the many tables and chairs. Briefly she spoke to the Vietnam solider Skelter not finding any help from him, and giving a nod to Jack who was standing in the shadows smoking his cigar. Nines had realized that she had arrived and gave a passive smile "Hey kid you made it.." Her hero said feeling a warmth rise in her undead chest. Nines explained the plight of the Anarchs and the Camarilla. They talked for a time until she knew she had to leave knowing that she was forced to work for Lecroix.

But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slide

Sheridan stood in Lecroix's office after coming from Grout's mansion finding the Malkavian dead and forced to tell that he saw Nines at the mansion, though things seemed quite strange and was told to find the Sarcophagus. Spending so much time with Nines she had become quite fond of him..and started to foolishly believe that she was falling into mortal love with him. Blood Hunt was the word that came from Lecroix that brought such horror to her. Memory of his smile and his touch and the warmth of his rebellious being. Now she had to find him no matter what other things that came up. Discovering the secrets of the artifact and bringing the Sarcophagus to Lecroix discovering that the Blood Hunt was called off., it all seemed to have happened so fast.

_"I am keeping an eye on you kid.."_

Nines had spoken those words but Sheridan had come to the realization that she now had to protect him from what this set up had brought. Pushing the door open she ran into the Last Round as if death was chasing after her.

"Damsel, where is Nines?", Sheridan cried as she watched the young rebellious women before her. Damsel gave her an uncertain look.

"Well I know that you are cool, so.", Damsel revealed the location of a northern location in a reserve park. She gave a faint smile and started to turn to leave, but felt Damsel's hand on her arm.

"Hey. I know you will find him. So yah. Go bring his ass back" Damsel said crossing her arms again.

Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced like mine before

Stepping off of the platform, Sheridan moved out of the small park room and started to run through the high grass. Finally he came into view as she saw him getting closer and closer. Reaching her hands out she wrapped them around his neck and took in a deep breath. He laughed lightly and took a step back "I am happy to see you too kid". Nine's words caused her to smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It was a set up. Lecroix is working with the Ming Xiao and set both of us up!" She told him watching the hardness come over his face and the fire to return to his eyes.

"Shit." He said taking in a breath and shaking his head. Suddenly he rose his head and frowned .

"Kid…The fire. Its not to burn us out. I didn't pick this place to hide out for the view, but I knew that no one would look for me here. The fire will attract.." But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a werewolf jumped up and pushed Nines over a large rock. She reached her hand out eyes widening.

"NINES!" she screamed wanting to go after him.

But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slide

Walking from the large sky scraper elevator after handing the key to Lecroix after being warned by Beckett, the Gangrel to not open the coffin that was thought to be of an elders. She had a feeling that it was foolish after killing the monster that was Ming Xiao.

"Ma'am where are you going? Don't you want to stick around and see how I can read you your rights" Chunk, the officer had said in his annoying voice. Sheridan turned her head looking at him "I would get out well you still have the change..something is going to happen", Pulling the door open and stepping out into the street. The night was strangely quiet as she raised her eyes to the dark sky. Walking away from building she heard it distinctly. As if it was a earthquake the fire of the pent house as the explosion from within the sarcophagus as she moved away from the horror leaving it behind. She had done it. Defeating Lecroix, Sabbat, and Kue-jin like she had promised Nines at the Lucky Starr hotel. Sheridan had not had the time to consider the death of the werewolf that attacked Nines and the scars on his face. Parts of the building falling around her as she walked to down the middle of the quiet street. Nines and Skelter and a few other Anarch members came running up to her.

I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate

"You okay kid?", Nines cried placing his hands on her shoulders.

Finis


End file.
